Agumon's Unaware Midnight Snack (Vore)
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: This fic contains vore. If you don't like vore, don't read. Mabel and Justin are having a sleepover, but when they need to go to bed, they're extremely chilly. They remember their mom used to do something special to keep them warm and they knew that their pet Agumon could do it just as well. So they decide to spend the night in his belly! Rated T because vore. Only reason.


**This is a request by 5UP3RN0V42015.  
** **It contains vore. If you don't like vore, don't read.  
Digimon is owned by Saban Brands and is not my property.  
With this out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

It was a very quiet night in a small urban town. The moon was full and bright, the stars all visible, not one cloud in the sky. But one particular house was quite noisy compared to the other houses. It was because young twin siblings Mabel and Justin were having a sleepover with at least 5 of their friends. They were currently having a fun pillow fight with each other and they didn't stop until feathers flew everywhere!

"Ha! I got you!" Mabel exclaimed at her friend Trina.

"And I got your brother, so what?" Trina smiled back. In terms of appearance, Mabel was only 7 years old and had cute red hair that was fashioned into dual pigtails during the day and regular messy hair in the mornings and nighttime. She was currently dressed in a pink shirt with a panda on it, long green pants, and fuzzy bunny slippers.

The kids all continued to make fun and noise until they got a knock on their door. "Kids, can you start to quiet down? It's nearing 11 and the neighbors are starting to call me to complain about the noise," said the voice of Mabel and Justin's adoptive mom on the other side of the door.

"Sorry, Momma Renamon... We just wanted to have some fun," Justin frowned. Justin, being Mabel's younger twin brother by only 2 minutes was strikingly similar to his sister in appearance in everything but hair. He was also 7 years old and he had shorter hair that was fuzzier than his sister's and a small singular freckle on his cheek. He was currently wearing a red shirt with a picture of a Gaomon on it, red shorts, and had fuzzy black socks on his feet.

"You've been having fun ever since 6 pm! I may be a nocturnal digimon, but I need sleep too, so can you please quiet down?" Renamon groaned.

"Fine, we'll go to sleep," Mabel groaned at that.

"Aw! But we were having so much fun!" said Harry, one of Justin's friends.

"Sorry, but we don't want to get on Momma Renamon's bad side. She may look sweet, but she's not the nicest when it comes to punishments," Justin frowned. It still felt odd to their friends that Justin and Mabel called her Momma Renamon despite her being an adoptive mother and her being, you know, a digimon. A creature that wasn't even from this world. But they were alright with it so long as Renamon was nice. And most of the time, she was the nicest mom you could ask for.

"Ah... I know I had fun," Mabel and Justin's pet smiled, yet another thing that their friends didn't understand. They had their mom as a digimon despite having a pet Agumon that required them to get the special injection to have him be a pet. But nobody questioned it as they all tucked under their covers and sleeping bags and proceeded to go to sleep... or that would've been the case.

For some odd reason, Mabel and Justin still lay awake in their bed, their bodies very chilly from the temperature being at least 50 degrees in the summer. "I'm cold, Mabel... are you awake?" Justin asked his twin sister.

"Yeah... I'm awake... I'm cold too..." Mabel groaned as she scooched over to Justin's side of the bed, them trying to sleep together for warmth, but it not really helping as both of them had goosebumps. "H-How can they all sleep without a chill?" Mabel asked with a groan and a small sniffle.

"They're covered completely by sleeping bags, the only thing being exposed are their heads... we need to find some way to get out of this chill..." Justin groaned as he tried to think of some way they could get warm and get some sleep. They then heard a small snoozing from the corner area where Agumon was sleeping on his chest with his mouth hanging open, a bit of drool escaping his toothy mouth.

"Maybe... in Agumon?" Mabel asked, Justin being a bit surprised by the idea.

"Agumon? But... how would we do that? Crawling in his belly?" Justin asked in surprise.

"Don't you remember, Justin? Momma Renamon always kept us in her belly or even her other area when we got nightmares... she stopped doing so when we turned 5," Mabel explained.

"Really?... Well, you're the smart one, so I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea... but would Agumon be okay with it?" Justin asked.

"I don't know... he's sleeping right now, so we could just crawl in his mouth and then go into his belly. Then he can let us out in the morning," Mabel smiled.

"Okay, I'm cold, and his insides are warm... let's do it," Justin exhaled sharply as he and Mabel got out of their bed and silently crept their way to Agumon, making sure not to wake up their friends in the process. Agumon then started to yawn in his sleep, Mabel crawling into his mouth and immediately making Agumon wake up. But upon the taste of Mabel's body, he already knew what was going on. Renamon had told him about her hiding Mabel and Justin in her tummy when they were younger and that Digimon couldn't possibly digest humans. He simply started to gulp down willingly, Mabel being surprised as she felt her face and hands get squished down Agumon's tight throat, but her smiling as Justin looked on with a smile, waiting for Mabel to go deeper before he joined her.

Mabel smiled at how Agumon was swallowing her and Agumon salivated heavily as he tasted Mabel. Something special with Digimon was that they could taste with their teeth and their saliva without using their tongue. So Agumon was able to prevent from licking her body even once as he slowly sent her down his tight gullet. Agumon didn't dare make a sound as he felt Mabel's head emerge in his stomach and her small butt started to enter his throat next. He loved how her body tasted. Oddly sweet and a bit spicy from the spicy chips she had earlier with the others. Once Mabel's feet were all that was left in Agumon's mouth, Justin smiled and started to move in next, Agumon looking surprised at this, but he happily accepted the second meal. It'd be a bit difficult for him to get them out of his stomach the next morning, but them being in there would help him to sleep easier.

Justin tasted even better than Mabel if only because he had a hint of sour from some lemonade he drank earlier, it being on his clothes and some spare residue on his hands. Mabel then became completely encased in Agumon's belly, her grabbing onto her brother's hands and pulling on them to help get him in quicker. Agumon smiled at this as he started to gulp down faster. He may have been a Digimon, but he needed to breathe too. He gulped down Justin until his feet eventually fell back his throat, Agumon making one more swallow, catching his breath soon after.

"Promise to let us out tomorrow morning, Agumon..." Justin smiled as he was now laying next to his sister in the very cramped stomach, the walls all moving around them with a slight bit of gurgling drowning out the nearby heartbeat of Agumon's heart. The duo then slept in his belly quite easily as it was much warmer in there than outside in their beds.

The next morning, the kids were still passed out from the partying they had last night as Renamon entered the room, looking a bit confused at how Mabel and Justin weren't in their beds. But upon looking at Agumon, she looked surprised, but a very sly smile soon formed. 'So they still like being eaten, hmm?... Can't blame them. It was quite cold last night,' Renamon smiled in thought as she looked at the kids sleeping on the ground still. 'Need to keep these guys sleeping until Agumon wakes up though. They wouldn't understand this,' Renamon smiled as she then placed earmuffs on the kids heads so they wouldn't hear Agumon hacking up Justin and Mabel.

"Agumon? Wake up... we need to get them out of you now," Renamon smiled softly, Agumon stirring at that as he remembered last night. He thought it was a dream, but one look at his slightly squirming belly said otherwise. After all, it was now triple the size it was before. "Don't worry, the kids all have earmuffs on, so feel free to hack until they come up," Renamon smiled. Agumon smiled and started to cough, Justin being the one to start to be sent out first, him still snoozing as he was covered in saliva and some gastric juices, but completely unharmed otherwise. Mabel was already awake, however, and she started to smile at the small massage of the throat muscles sending her out of the stomach and out onto her carpet again, her also being covered in juices.

"If you two would've told me you still liked being eaten, I would've kept you in my belly last night instead, you know?" Renamon smiled at Justin and Mabel.

"Well, you suddenly stopped doing so and we didn't understand why," Mabel said with a small frown.

"I stopped doing it because of that one job I had for a year that had me working nights. Remember?" Renamon smiled at them.

"Oh, now I remember. You came home at 8 every morning and crashed on the couch while still in your work clothes," Justin smiled.

"Yeah, but now I have a job I do in the daytime, so I can sleep with you in my tummy again if you really want that on the colder nights," Renamon smiled at them.

"Thanks momma," Mabel smiled as she and Justin hugged her, Renamon not caring that her body was going to be covered in spit and stomach acid. She never denied a hug from her kids.


End file.
